


The Fine Print

by behindtintedglass



Series: Full Circle [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Gen, Not Incest, Not Slash, Sibling Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-19
Updated: 2012-08-19
Packaged: 2017-11-12 11:07:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/490198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/behindtintedglass/pseuds/behindtintedglass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What really transpired between the Holmes brothers during the time John went to meet Mycroft and Sherlock went to meet Molly?</p>
<p>A series of text messages that reveal how Sherlock is not the only one willing to take the fall, and how Mycroft is still one step ahead of everyone else.</p>
<p>Even his own brother.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Fine Print

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Español available: [La Letra Pequeña (the Fine Print)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/819489) by [Auda_Reiss](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Auda_Reiss/pseuds/Auda_Reiss)



He’s on his way.  He made his

deductions and he’ll definitely ask

questions.  What will you tell him?

 

\- SH

 

\--

 

You’ve been training your Doctor

well.  I will tell him what he needs to

know.

 

You’re going to meet Moriarty alone?

 

\- MH

 

\--

 

Not my pet.  My friend.  You’ll lie to

him?

 

Not Moriarty.  Molly.

 

\- SH

 

\--

 

It is not in my nature to lie.

 

Ah.  There will be no fourth bullet

then.

 

\- MH

 

\--

 

No, though it is in your nature to

manipulate.  Not the whole truth then.

 

There won’t be a fifth bullet either.

 

\- SH

 

\--

 

Not my nature alone, Sherlock.

We’re brothers, after all.

 

I didn’t think you were expecting a

fifth.

 

\- MH

 

\--

 

I didn’t know you cared.

 

\- MH

 

\--

 

If you’re implying that manipulation

runs in the family, I implore you to

desist that train of thought.  I am not

like Father.

 

What did you tell Moriarty?

 

\- SH

 

\--

 

I made a promise to Mummy.  I

intend to keep it.

 

\- SH

 

\--

 

In the ways that matter, you are.

And in the ways that don’t, you’re

better.

 

Everything that made him believe it

was everything.  It wasn’t, of

course.  I trust that you can use the

things I left out to finally severe

Moriarty’s web.

 

\- MH

 

\--

 

Sentiment, Sherlock?  Caring is not

an advantage.  I thought the entire

debacle with Ms. Adler has already

proven that.

 

\- MH

 

\--

 

So you’re going to use the same

technique on John now.  Sometimes I

really hate that you’re smarter than

me.

 

He’ll blame you.  For everything.  For

what’s about to happen.  You’re

risking a lot for a key code.

 

\- SH

 

\--

 

Yes, she did.

 

And then John proved both of us

wrong.

 

\- SH

 

\--

 

How can you say that I’m better

than Father?  I’m abandoning

everyone who cares about me, after

all.

 

Maybe leaving runs in the family.

 

\- SH

 

\--

 

I’ll always be smarter than you.

 

You’re welcome.

 

\- MH

 

\--

 

And I’m not doing this because of

the key code.  You’re not the only one

who made a promise to Mummy.

 

\- MH

 

\--

 

You’re better than Father because

unlike him, you intend to return.

 

\- MH

 

\--

 

Do you think he’ll ever forgive me?

 

\- SH

 

\--

 

I hardly think it’s your fault that

Father chose his addiction over his

family.  For goodness sake, I thought

we already made that clear years

ago.

 

\- MH

 

\--

 

Not Father.

 

John.

 

\- SH

 

\--

 

Oh.

 

I don’t know, Sherlock.  I’m sorry.

 

\- MH

 

\--

 

Have you ever forgiven Father?  For

leaving?

 

\- MH

 

\--

 

I don’t think my forgiveness matters

to him either way.

 

Have you?  Forgiven Father, I mean?

 

\- SH

 

\--

 

No.

 

\- MH

 

\--

 

But I am not Dr. Watson.

 

\- MH

 

\--

 

Get out of my head and stop reading

my mind.

 

And what does that even mean?

 

\- SH

 

\--

 

It means that Dr. Watson will

believe that there’s nothing

whatsoever to forgive.

 

\- MH

 

\--

 

How is that even possible?  I’m going

to leave him.  I’m going to die.

 

\- SH

 

\--

 

You’re going to protect him, your

housekeeper, and your friend at

Scotland Yard.  I’m going to keep you

dead and let him keep blaming me

until he brings you back to life.

 

And he is going to welcome you

back.

 

\- MH

 

\--

 

False hope is the worst form of

torture, Mycroft.  Please spare me

that.

 

\- SH

 

\--

 

And losing your trust in the people

who trust you is the worst form of

betrayal.  Please spare us that.

 

\- MH

 

\--

 

I’m scared, Mycroft.

 

\- SH

 

\--

 

I know, Sherlock.

 

\- MH

 

\--

 

Are you scared?

 

\- SH

 

\--

 

Terrified.

 

\- MH

 

\--

 

I’m sorry.

 

\- SH

 

\--

 

You should be.

 

\- MH

 

\--

 

Are you angry?

 

\- SH

 

\--

 

That never used to matter before.

Why should it matter now?

 

\- MH

 

\--

 

Are you angry because I made

Moriarty believe that he doesn’t

need to fire a bullet for you?

Because John believes you betrayed

me?  Because you believe you don’t

matter?

 

\- SH

 

\--

 

You should be.

 

\- SH

 

\--

 

You are not our Father, Sherlock.

You’re better.

 

You’re human.

 

\- MH

 

\--

 

And I am one of the only two people  
you cannot fool.

 

\- MH

 

\--

 

Do you still believe that love is a

dangerous disadvantage?

 

\- SH

 

\--

 

Yes.

 

\- MH

 

\--

 

Then why are you doing this?

 

\- SH

 

\--

 

Why am I doing this?

 

\- SH

 

\--

 

Because what I believe doesn’t

matter.

 

It’s what Dr. Watson believes.

 

\- MH

 

\--

 

And what does he believe in?

 

\- SH

 

\--

 

You.

 

\- MH

 


End file.
